


Liminal

by soundingsea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's finally started answering to the name Anne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiralleds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift in 2007 for Spiralleds, the best beta a girl could ask for.

Days, she wipes filthy tables and rolls silverware, vacuums up cracker crumbs and pours endless cups of coffee. Her stiff uniform itches and her feet ache. She's finally started answering to the name Anne.

Nights, she tosses restlessly on her narrow mattress, her dreams filled with salt air and birdcalls. Wind whips a gauzy dress around her frame, and her beloved embraces her like she never sent him to hell.

Warmth spreads through her as his fingers explore, and as morning comes, so does she. Lingering between dreams and waking, she hears Angel's voice calling a name no longer hers.


End file.
